lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Official Lost Podcast/April 20, 2007
April 20th, 2007 Running Length: 24:52 Executive Producers Damon Lindelof and Carlton Cuse discuss Desmond's and preview (4/25/07). Daniel Dae Kim and Yunjin Kim talk about getting conflicting stories as to who the father of Sun's baby might be. Interview with Daniel Dae Kim & Yunjin Kim * Both actors were told different things about who the father was * Daniel thinks Jin believes it's his * Jae Lee has been confirmed to have committed suicide. Carlton Cuse and Damon Lindelof rehash * They just finished writing the finale even though it had already started filming. * Did Desmond change things by saving Charlie? ** He did, so Charlie might now die in some new manner. * Can Charlie stop being pursued by death? ** Maybe. What might happen if Desmond died instead? ** Will be answered before the end of season. * What about the book? ** Catch-22 means a no-win situation. Desmond thinks he has to choose between saving Charlie or seeing Penny. * Who is the parachutist? ** There are only two copies of that photo, so this one must come somehow from Penny. ** We'll find out who she is soon - next week. * What is the Cable? ** We'll find out where it leads this season. Prehash of *Its a Sun and Jin centric episode. *D.O.C. stands for "Date of Conception." *Will find out who is father of Sun's baby. *Will find out more about Juliet's motives. Fan Questions *Was Ben conceived in a test tube or by human parents? **Human parents. *Was Ben conceived on the Island or somewhere else? **Ben claims he was born on island but we "shouldn't necessarily believe that." We'll find more out about that soon. *Where and who was the father of Sabine's baby - was it Ben? **Wasn't Ben. He's not impregnating all the women on the Island. *Did Aaron say "Claire" during "One of Us"? **Not intentionally. *Did Juliet travel first by plane and then by submarine? **Probable. *Is The Cobra in Exposé a hint about who Jacob is in Lost? **Jacob is not Billy Dee Williams. *Is Christian Shephard dead? ** Yes. ** Damon, however, adds a disclaimer: namely, that Carlton "may be talking about the word 'dead' in a way that you don't fully understand yet." Probably just a joke, but may indicate a not so black-and-white status as to Christian. *Do various Losties die as speculated from scenes in the trailer? Is there a war in the finale? **Some might die but not in the manner speculated from the trailers. Won't deny the war. *Why are Desmond and Claire's ex's art similar? **They are made by the same real life artist on the production team, Jack Bender, who also did the Widmore office art. *Has Ben ever had a lover? **Maybe not, but he has been in love, with whom we'll get a sense of in two weeks. *Will we see Rousseau flashback, and will it include Montand's story about his missing arm? **They want to but haven't gotten there yet. It would include Montand. Wages of Fear was the inspiration for him. Marvin Candle can't be Montand due to the date of the orientation film. Next week * Commentary on , prehash . Running gags * Carlton's hysterical laughing fit from last podcast. * No pants, jaunty hat, no shave.